


The Internet Is For Porn

by theladyscribe



Series: Roadtripping [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo isn’t sure what to do. The photoshop program they use for making IDs is pulled up on the screen and it appears to be frozen, but that isn’t what has startled her. It’s more what is on the photoshop program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is For Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://dyinganthem.livejournal.com/profile)[jamiesspawn](http://dyinganthem.livejournal.com/) ’s prompt: _Jo on Sam's laptop after Dean used it. Sam getting the blame for whatever is frozen on the screen._ Title stolen from the song of the same name.

“Hey, Sam, you’ve got internet on your laptop, right?” Jo comes out of the bathroom, toweling her hair. Dean’s gone to the bar down the street for the night, but the two of them decided to stay at the motel tonight – Sam because he got tossed around by their last poltergeist and wanted some rest, and Jo because she could tell Dean was planning on getting wasted and laid (or laid and wasted, whichever) and watching him do that isn’t exactly her idea of a good time.

“Yeah, there’s an unsecured network nearby, so it’s not even really illegal.” He grins.

“Do you mind if I check my e-mail? Ash said he’d sent me a couple things.”

Sam shrugs and says, “Yeah, go ahead.”

“Thanks.” She lifts the lid of the laptop and waits for it to warm up. When the whirring noises finally die down, she turns to the screen and stops cold. “Sam?”

“Yeah?” He glances up at her through his bangs.

“What… I mean… Sam?” Jo isn’t sure what to do. The photoshop program they use for making IDs is pulled up on the screen and it appears to be frozen, but that isn’t what has startled her. It’s more what is on the photoshop program – it’s a photograph. A photograph of a rather voluptuous woman stretched out on a hammock. Naked. And that wouldn’t bother her normally; after all, she has been on the road with two grown men for almost two months now, and it’s not like either of them are exactly saintly when it comes to biological urges. But that doesn’t give either of them an excuse to photoshop her head onto their porn.

“Oh god,” says a voice behind her, and Jo realizes that Sam’s come over to see what she’s looking at. “It’s frozen, isn’t it?” he mutters, leaning over her and hitting a couple of buttons.

“Who cares if it’s frozen, Sam! That’s my head!”

“It—what?” He blinks down at her and then looks back at the screen. “Oh. Oh. I’ll kill him.”

“You’ll kill him? _I’ll_ kill him,” Jo answers. “Who does he think he is, photoshopping my head on that!” She stands up suddenly and looks around for her jacket. “Did he say which bar he was going to, Sam? I’ll castrate him myself.”

“Uhh, I think he was headed to Dallas Kidd’s – the one down on the corner.”

“Great.” She grins. “I’ll be back after bit.”

Jo is unsurprised to find Dean in a back corner of the bar with a woman who could possibly be the woman in the hammock in that picture. Smiling wryly, she taps Dean on the shoulder. “Yeah?” he says slowly, turning slightly.

“Dean?”

“Jo?” He turns around to face her. “I thought you said you didn’t want to go bar-hopping tonight,” he whispers fiercely.

“Things change, asshole. We need to talk.”

Dean turns back to the redhead he’s backed into the corner. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart, I just have to take my sister back to the hotel. It’s past her bedtime.” The girl smiles indulgently at him and murmurs something in his ear that makes him laugh. Jo scowls.

“Come on, brother, save me from the big bad wolves,” she dead-pans as she drags him away from the girl and heads for the door. Dean shakes her hand off and walks behind her, his annoyance apparent in the heavy thuds of his footsteps.

Outside, he says, “Jo? What’re you—” She cuts off his words with a well-placed punch. “God, Jo, what was that for?” he asks, his hand clutching his jaw.

“Think, Dean. What might it be for?”

“I, uh, I honestly don’t know.”

She glares at him. “What, you forgot about BunnyJo.JPG already, Dean? I’m surprised at you. You hadn’t even finished blending the layers.”

He frowns at her. “Jo, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You know, Sam’s gonna kill you after I’ve castrated you,” she says amiably. “You froze his computer with that shit.”

“What shit?”

Jo rolls her eyes. “Your stupid photoshopped pornography shit, Dean. God, I wouldn’t have bothered coming on this trip if I’d known you’d just take my ID photos and put my face on that stuff. What were you going to do with it? Put it on the internet? I guess that’s what I get for trusting you,” she snaps. “I’ll take the first bus home tomorrow morning, Dean. Thanks for nothing.”

She begins to stomp off, but it doesn’t take long for Dean to catch up to her. “Jo, wait!” he says, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he tells her slowly, as if the longer he draws out the words, the more true they are. “I barely know how to use Sam’s stupid program – what are layers, anyway?”

Jo eyes him carefully. He does seem fairly earnest, and he probably is just drunk enough that had he actually done it, he would have admitted to it straight away. She raises an eyebrow at him and he mirrors the gesture. She bites her lip and says, “Well, if you didn’t do it, then who--?” She stops short as realization dawns on her. “Excuse me, Dean, I have to go castrate your brother.”


End file.
